gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Millie Perkins
Millie Perkins is one of Carl Johnson's storyline girlfriends in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, introduced in the mission Key to Her Heart. She is a croupier at the Caligula's Palace casino in Las Venturas. Like all the other girlfriends in the game (except for Denise Robinson), she is extremely fussy about the appearance of her boyfriend. She lives in a house in Prickle Pine in northern Las Venturas. Millie becomes Carl's girlfriend for she holds the keycard to access the casino's restricted areas. Carl and The Four Dragons Casino owner Wu Zi Mu need this since they are planning to hold a heist in the casino. To obtain the keycard, the player can either date her until a specific level when she can give the player access to her house to obtain the keycard or the player can simply kill her. If the player does kill her, Woozie will call Carl, saying that he can now access Millie's house and get the keycard. Millie is voiced by Orfeh. Dates Food Date Millie likes restaurants; fortunately there's a restaurant not too far southwest of her house. Dancing Date Take her to the nearest dance club, a club east of The Camel's Toe. Driving Date Millie likes about an average speed, and has a pretty generous range of approval, so the player shouldn't have too much trouble keeping her happy. She also likes the area she lives at, so Carl can just drive her in circles around her neighborhood area. Special Date Millie's special date is definitely her easiest date, and probably her best since the player can get a 10% relationship boost from this date even before Millie starts inviting Carl in normally. To get this date, wear the gimp suit. Then, when showing up for a date, Carl would just go inside and have sex instead of having to deal with going places or doing things. With this date, Carl cannot give her any gifts or follow it up with coffee. "Coffee" Millie will only invite inside her house for "coffee" when the relationship with her is about 40% (despite the fact that they have sex the first time they meet, it counts in the game as a different interaction). Rewards * At about 35%: After a date, Millie will call Carl and tell that he can go to her house to get her key card. * At 50%: The player is rewarded the keys to her car, a pink Club. Mission appearances ;GTA San Andreas *Key to Her Heart Trivia *Unlike other girlfriends, there is no reward when the relationship with Millie gets to 100% (except for the keycard). However, some players can consider the Gimp Suit, which was given to you during Key To Her Heart , as the reward for 100% progress with Millie. *Although Millie makes mention of splitting the take in the Caligula's job as a condition of letting Carl take the key card, there is no indication of this happening after the mission, and Carl can continue dating Millie with no further reference to it. *There is a picture of Millie on a magazine, in her sex suit, in Luis' safehouse in his bookcase in The Ballad of Gay Tony. *Millie is also seen on a magazine called Rogue in her sex suit at the Johnson House. *In some safe houses there are pictures of Millie in a bikini. *On dates, however, she will still wear her Caligula's uniform. The cutscene in which she wears her sex suit is the only time one of the girlfriends is seen wearing a different outfit. Gallery MP Sex Suit.jpg|Millie in her sex suit during the mission Key to Her Heart. MilliePerkinsHome-GTASA.jpg|Millie's home in Prickle Pine, Las Venturas Killingmillie.jpg|Millie's dead body, if the player opts to kill her. de:Millie Perkins es:Millie Perkins fi:Millie Perkins Perkins, Millie Perkins, Millie Perkins, Millie